The Irresistable Paradox
by MeggMogg
Summary: What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? An alternate meeting between Aelin and Manon. :)


Today is the first day I've managed to find time to be alone, and it is _glorious_. I wake shortly after dawn and scurry down to the kitchen to pack a small lunch of bread and apples, after a successful plundering I slip out of the kitchen like a whisper. An hours hike into the woods and I find a clearing with a large boulder jutting from the centre of the flower scattered woodland floor. An excellent place to stop and let the world pass me by, even if it's for a few hours.

I climb the boulder, lay on my back and look up at the tree canopy, watching the branches dance in the peaceful breeze. The way they move with and against one another, it reminds me of sparring matches with Rowan. Gods he'll be mad when he finds the bed empty, if he hasnt already. But it wouldnt take him long to find me from the skies. I shrug and take a bite out of an apple.

A cramp in my lower back interrupts my daydreaming and I sit up to stretch out. I scan the treescape, not looking for anything in particular. Just letting my eyes drift lazily, absorbing the colours of the flowers, the luminosity of the suns rays all set against the infinate greens of the forest. And then red. A trail of deep, deep red weaving through the trees in the distance, I narrow my eyes to focus. A young woman draped in a crimson cloak, running with speed my eyes can hardly follow. Her hair streaming out behind her like snow on the wind. I jump up, palming the hilt of the dagger at my waist as her path brings her closer to my new found sanctuary.

She skids to a stop at the tree formed boundary surrounding the clearing. Her eyes meet mine and I'm instantly startled. Her beauty is breathtaking, her white hair a stark contrast against her red cloak. I could stare at her face as if it were a fine oil painting but those golden eyes. I've seen many a bird of prey in my time but her eyes are sharper, keener than that of any prize hawk. The air snaps with electricity, she has more than a touch of magic about her and the weapons strapped to her torso and limbs leaves me brimming with envy, she's a warrior, a predator to her very bones. I feel my lips turn up in a smile, issuing a silent challege to this radiant animal.

Her eye's burst with flame. A thousand shades of amber shimmer as she rakes her gaze over my body, she snorts.

'Pathetic mortal.'

Rage sweeps through me like a wave over rocks. I am Adarlans Assassin, Queen of Terrasen. I somersault down from the top of the rock and land neatly in a predatory crouch. I know nothing about this woman but every fibre in my body is screaming _enemy_. I rise unsheathing both my daggers, ready for close quarter combat.

'So you wish to be dinner?' A swift flash of silver-grey manages to drag my gaze from her eyes to her mouth. Iron teeth?

' _Witch.'_ I hiss. This fight just became unavoidable. I will not tolerate rogue witches roaming the countryside, murdering innocents. My mind drifts back to my encounter with Baba Yellowlegs, this may be harder work than anticipated. My adrenal glands go into overdrive and I ready my daggers. She wastes no time in rushing me iron claws poised to rip my innards from my body, I dance away and take a swipe at her torso only for my knife to be met by her silver talons. I grin and she replies in kind.

I sweep low, aiming a kick to her ankles not expecting to recieve a boot to the jaw. My world becomes blurs as I fly across the ground. She matches me for speed, she may even be faster. I need to re-evaluate, find a weak spot. I roll back and sit on my haunches. She begins to circle, pondering her next assault. I decide not to waste anytime, I sprint toward her slashing at her face with one blade, she lifts a hand to parry the blow but I'm prepared and plant my second in her ribcage.

I'm denied the satisfaction of her scream. She whirls around, not bothering to remove the dagger from her side, blue blood staining her hands. I know that would be a fatal blow on any human, but witches. They're de-sensitised, the pain would would be nothing more than an inconvenience, and this would not kill her. The snarl that erupts from her rosebud lips sends a chill down my spine. She reaches over her shoulder and draws out a knife that must've been strapped to her back. She adopts a defensive stance, her form nothing short of exquisite. My lone dagger ready to enter the fray again. We face off matching each other blow for blow. She lands a few good strikes and I begin to feel the ache of my bruised bones. I decide it's time to shift, even the odds. A ripple of pain and I see the world through my Fae eyes.

Her wide eyed expression tells me to strike now, while the shock roots her to the spot. She twists last minute from my attack, I swing around and dodge her knife thats careening for my neck. In a last minute reflex i kick out and put all my force in to landing a kick on the pommel of the blade buried in her side. This time I got a scream. Her roar bellows throughout the woodland as she drops to her knees. Flocks of birds scatter from the trees. She heaves silently, her breath ragged.

I channel my magic and allow ribbons of fire stream from my fingertips. She looks up at me, her eyes searching.

'What is your name?'

'I am Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, what is your name witch?' A bird cries overhead and I know it's Rowan searching desperately. He would most definitely have felt this spike of power through our bond.

The witch stands and lifts her head high to meet my stare. 'My name is Manon Blackbead, Wing Leader and Heir to the Blackbeak Clan.' She returns her knife to its hidden sheath and I freeze.

'Elide Lochan didnt tell me you are a warrior or that you are Fae. She's been looking for you Queen of Terrasen. She wishes to return to her court.'

Elide? My mind shatters. If Elide is alive I will find her and bring her home. I will cut my way through one hundred witches to see it done. My fire surges at the thought and a poorly controlled inferno sweeps over the ground.

'I can see why Elide likes you Queenling.' Manon smiles at me, her teeth flashing, reflecting the flames.


End file.
